LA MISIÓN MÁS SECRETA
by Gingereles
Summary: Solid Snake deberá proteger a Anika, la hija de Gray Fox, quien fue su mejor amigo. Ella tiene solo 18 años y algunos traumas. Pasarán tres meses solos, en una casa, y habrá mucho que descubrir sobre ambos. Fue su misión más importante y la más secreta. APTA PARA QUIENES SABEN Y NO SABEN DE LA SERIE DE JUEGOS METAL GEAR SOLID. HOT. PÁSENSE.


**Hola a todos, este es mi primer fanfic, es sobre mi videojuego favorito.**

** Me esfuerzo mucho en que quede bien, trato de apegarme lo más que puedo a la personalidad de los personajes que ya se conocen, pero, todos sabemos que no será totalmente igual ya que es solo un fanfic. Agradezco que se tomen el tiempo para leerla y he tratado de hacer que no solo sea apta para los que conocen el juego, si no que también puedan leerla quienes no saben nada del juego, así que dentro de la historia iré explicando muchas cosas. **

**ACLARO que muchos de los personajes presentes en la historia son creación y propiedad de Hideo Kojima y solamente Akina y su historia han sido creados por mí, la autora. Aclaro también que la historia que se cuenta aquí, no es nunca mencionada en los juegos de la saga. **

**Información especial para quienes no saben la historia de los juegos:**

**FOXHOUND: Fue un grupo de fuerzas especiales. La unidad FOXHOUND trabajó para la CIA, y los agentes que pertenecían a ella, fueron diseñados para entrar en misiones tácticas, de espionaje en que los soldados regulares no podrían luchar. La organización pertenecía al gobierno de Estados Unidos. **

**Incidente de Shadow Moses: Shadow Moses es una isla que forma parte del archipiélago de Fox, ubicado al suroeste de Alaska en el Océano de Bering. En esta isla se estaba se estaba llevando a cabo la creación de un tanque bípedo que estaba armado con armas nucleares llamado METAL GEAR REX. Dentro de esa isla, la organización FOXHOUND se reveló en contra del gobierno de Estados Unidos, por lo tanto, Solid snake fue enviado a detener el ataque nuclear, lo cual logró con éxito, a esto se le llamó "El incidente de Shadow Moses"**

**Zanzíbar Land: Zanzibar Land fue un estado fuertemente fortificado en Asia Central, ubicado entre la Ex-Unión Soviética (actualmente Rusia), China, Pakistán y Afganistán. Fue una nación de soldados que creaba armas nucleares y fue el escenario de una misión en donde Snake fue enviado para rescatar a un biólogo secuestrado y a su compañero Gray Fox. **

**Gray Fox: fue un miembro importante de la organización FOXHOUND cuyo nombre real era Frank Jaeger. Además de pertenecer a la organización, fue el mejor amigo de Solid Snake hasta que lo traicionó. Lucharon por primera vez en Zanzibar Land en donde Snake lo derrotó y luego, lucharon por segunda vez en la isla de Shadow Mosses donde al final, Gray salvó a su ex amigo y murió. **

**Coronel Roy Campbell: fue comandante de la unidad de Fuerzas Especiales FOXHOUND. Es uno de los amigos más cercanos a Solid Snake y fue también, quien dirigió su misión en Shadow Moses.  
**

**Espero que la historia les resulte interesante, más adelante se irán revelando cosas sobre todos los personajes y muchas gracias por leer.**

Prólogo

—Esta vez sí me retiré, Coronel — Había dicho David, con firmeza — Y según lo que recuerdo, FOXHOUND se disolvió después del incidente de Shadow Moses —

Roy Campbell lo miró. Sólo habían pasado dos años desde el incidente de Shadow Moses, y durante ese tiempo, no le pasó por la mente que volvería a contactarlo. Pero ahí estaba, frente a la leyenda apodada Solid Snake. Había llegado al lugar en donde el soldado se había exiliado por segunda vez, y le había solicitado su ayuda sin explicarle con detalles la misión, y como se lo había esperado desde que se encaminó en busca del ex miembro de FOXHOUND, Snake, al escuchar que lo necesitaban para una misión, de inmediato se había negado.

— Eso hicimos creer — Confesó el coronel — Después de lo que pasó en la isla, FOXHOUND debía estar disuelta, pero continuamos, aunque somos un pequeño grupo, tomé el mando de nuevo y aún trabajamos con la CIA —

— No puedo decir que no me sorprende, pero no es mi interés si la organización aún se mantiene o no, ya no soy parte de ella —

— Por esa misma razón, no te ordeno que participes en la misión, he venido a pedírtelo, así que estás en todo el derecho de aceptar o no, y en cuanto a esto, creo que podrías reconsiderarlo al escuchar de qué se trata — Dijo Roy. Tenía las manos juntas detrás de la espalda y físicamente estaba igual que dos años atrás. Unas que otras arrugas, unos cuantos cabellos marrones menos y la misma postura firme.

David estaba recargado en la pared, tenía los brazos cruzados, la mirada baja y la expresión seria, como siempre. La imagen de tipo duro se mantenía, su contextura atlética también, y las marcas de batalla, aunque no abundaban, se mostraban sobre sus brazos como finas cicatrices opacas, que podían hacer pensar a cualquiera que estaban desapareciendo, pero no, seguían y seguirían ahí, como fieles recuerdos de todo lo que había vivido.

— No cambiaré de opinión, así que perderá su tiempo — Habló. Algo que caracterizaba a David era que siempre mantenía las decisiones que tomaba.

— Me arriesgaré — Expresó Roy — Esta misión es muy diferente, pero es muy importante. No te necesito infiltrado en ningún lugar, de hecho, te necesito aquí, en donde estoy seguro de que nadie además de nosotros podrá encontrarte. Sin códec, sin ayudantes, y por supuesto, sin armas —

David frunció el ceño ante lo que escuchó, ¿cómo pretendía el coronel que él llevara a cabo una misión en su casa, sin armas, sin nada?

— Espero que no me esté tomando el pelo — Fue lo único que se le ocurrió para decir. Roy solo se dispuso a caminar a través de la pequeña sala de estar mientras que David lo seguía con la mirada.

— Escúchame bien, Snake. Le ubicamos en Calgary, hija de Gustava Heffner... e hija de Frank Jaeger, tiene actualmente dieciocho años. ¿Ya te haces la idea? Snake, quiero que protejas a la única descendiente de Gray Fox —

David frunció aún más el ceño, y las imágenes en forma de recuerdos, poblaron su mente. Gray Fox, Frank Jaeger, Zanzibar Land, Shadow Moses, "Garganta profunda". Incluso recordó a Gustava. Jamás había podido olvidar a Gray Fox, tampoco había olvidado que después de haber luchado dos veces, él lo había salvado. Habían muchas cosas de las que David no se olvidaba, pero la imagen de su mejor amigo era más que un simple recuerdo de guerra, siempre había sido más que eso. Durante tantos años, nunca le pasó por la mente que Gray Fox hubiera podido tener un hijo, y en ese instante, ante la revelación de tal noticia, solo podía mostrarse confundido.

— ¿Una hija? pero... ¿Cómo? —Inquirió con el rostro endurecido por la sorpresa.

— Gustava y Frank habían mantenido un romance, lo sabías, ¿no? Antes de ir a Zanzíbar, Gustava dio a luz a la hija de Jaeger cuando aún se encontraba en su país natal. Frank nunca lo supo y antes de que Gustava pudiera decírselo, murió, ¿lo recuerdas? La pequeña pasó a manos de la familia Heffner y nunca se supo de ella pues la mantuvieron oculta por muchos años —Explicó. La voz fuerte del coronel, hacía que la información fuera más impactante.

— ¿Por qué la mantuvieron oculta? — Preguntó David.

— No lo sabemos — Se limitó a responder — Durante el tiempo que estaremos investigando a la muchacha, necesito que esté bajo tu protección, serán solo tres meses. Snake, eres el único hombre al que le confiaría la hija del miembro más importante de FOXHOUND —

David tenía el ceño fruncido, la mirada baja y los rasgos faciales tensos.

— Parece que ha olvidado que soy un soldado, no una niñera — Se quejó.

— No he olvidado lo que eres, por esa razón eres quien debe llevar a cabo esta misión, ella estará segura contigo —

— Estará más segura en las instalaciones de FOXHOUND —

— No estará más segura que con el mejor amigo de su padre —

David no supo que responder. Tenía a Gray en la mente, los recuerdos latiendo, la imagen de Gustava muriendo, muchas cosas. Lo consideró, sí, pero él no se había entrenado para eso, no cuidaba personas, él había sido el matón de FOXHOUND, él hacía el trabajo sucio, él se infiltraba en operaciones secretas, él manejaba armas, se sometía a las más peligrosas hazañas, pero no protegía a nadie en su casa, la última persona a la que había protegido había sido… Giró un poco su cabeza, apartando recuerdos que no quería que estuvieran presentes.

— Presenté mi retiro de FOXHOUND después del incidente — Comentó, pero Roy no cayó en su trampa para cambiar el tema.

— Esta muchacha… — Comenzó a decir el coronel —Necesita ser investigada y protegida, si aceptas, te iré informando cada día sobre lo que se descubra. Snake, esto es importante, necesitamos tenerla con vida —

— No comprendo por qué no podrá mantenerse con vida si no acepto —

— No somos los únicos que saben que es la hija de Gray Fox, sospechamos que hay más de todo esto —Confesó Roy.

— ¿Hay más? —

— Mucho más —

David tenía en cuenta que aquello no se trataba de detener un ataque nuclear, pero era una operación secreta, y el recuerdo de Frank Jaeger se lo exigía. Recordó el momento en que aquel cybor ninja se había aparecido frente a él cortando la mano del viejo Ocelot, y que no lo había reconocido, pero fue hasta el momento en que lucharon, que pudo aceptar quien era, Gray Fox, por supuesto, pero era solo eso, un ninja creado para matar, y lo único que había quedado de Frank Jaeger, se había desvanecido en el momento en que lo había visto perder la vida para salvar la suya. Se sintió enojado por lo que estaba pensando, pero además de enojo, sentía que se lo debía, no a Gray Fox, se lo debía a Frank.

—Vale, coronel, pero luego de esto, quiero que piense que estoy muerto. No estaré más se servicio —


End file.
